Truth of The Nibelheim Wonder
by coolgamer
Summary: Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack are on a mission to investgiate the Shinra Manor when Cloud falls through a hole in the floor. SephirothxCloudxZackxVincent yaoi, foursome


Cloud sighed as the truck hit another bump on the mountain road. He had been asleep till they got to the rocky road. He looked at the other occupants that sat in the back with him.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall that separated them from the inside of the truck. He had his long silver hair tied back due to the wind. His eyes were closed though so Cloud couldn't tell if he was asleep or just pretending. Cloud looked at Zack who sat next to him and was snoring. His black hair was spiked back as usual and he leaned against the trucks side. Cloud felt envious that Zack could sleep so easily.

He then glanced at Angeal who sat at the back of the truck. His gray hair was in its usual neat style and he was watching the scenery go bu. He rolled his eyes when he glanced over at where Zack and Cloud sat before smiling at the young blonde. Genesis' red hair was being blown about every now and again as he sat opposite of Angeal. His blue eyes were hidden as he read LOVELESS, yet again.

The four first class SOLDIERs had been assigned to a mission in Nibelheim. Cloud and two other Infantrymen had been assigned to assist them. They had split into two groups before they left Midgar. Genesis, Angeal, and the other two Infantrymen would check out the reactor while Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud went to the Shinra mansion.

Cloud shifted nervously as they began to get closer to his hometown, though none of the others knew this. He saw Angeal hit Zack lightly to wake him up as Sephiroth opened his eyes.

"Are we almost there?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Cloud answered.

"You've been here before Spike?" Zack asked the blonde.

"N…No…" Cloud muttered.

"That didn't sound too sure." Zack stated.

"I…" Cloud began as he chewed his lip slightly.

"Zachary." Sephiroth said sternly.

"What?" Zack asked.

Zack rolled his eyes as Sephiroth gave him a look as his answer. Cloud took that time to put on his helmet and make sure none of his blonde spikes showed. He knew that the four SOLDIERs all looked at him like they wanted to ask what was up but decided not to.

Cloud watched as the truck approached the entranced of the backwater town. He took a deep breath as the truck stopped in front of the inn. As they filed out of the truck one of the Infantrymen went to check into the inn. Cloud began to relax as no one approached them; it looked like he would get out of this with no problems.

"Excuse me?" A young girl's voice asked.

Cloud turned slowly with the four SOLDIERs to see a girl standing behind them. She had long straight black hair and eyes. She wore a brown short skirt and a white buttoned up short sleeved shirt that showed her stomach. Over the shirt was a brown vest and she wore a cowboy hat around her neck and cowboy boots.

"Can we help you?" Angeal asked kindly.

"You're the SOLDIERs from Midgar correct?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Zack replied.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart; my dad is the person who is going to take you to the reactor." She answered.

"Thank you. We plan on leaving tomorrow." Genesis told her.

"Alright, I'll let my dad know." Tifa told him.

"Thank you Miss Lockhart." Angeal replied as they turned to enter the inn when Tifa stopped them.

"Can I ask another question?" She asked.

Cloud moved back as they turned to face her again.

"Yes?" Angeal asked patiently.

"Do you know a first class SOLDIER with blonde hair and blue eyes?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry but we're the only first class SOLDIERs." Angeal told her.

"Oh…sorry to bother you then." She said before leaving.

Cloud quickly walked into the inn before the others had turned to him. They had gotten a room of four and a room of three. Cloud could feel Zack and Sephiroth watching him intently. He fidgeted a tiny bit but kept pretty still.

"We will take the three person room." One of the Infantrymen stated.

"No." Sephiroth said as he watched Cloud.

"Sir?" The other Infantrymen asked.

"We'll split our rooms by our teams." Angeal finished for Sephiroth.

"Yes sir." Cloud and the other Infantrymen agreed.

Cloud sat on his bed in the room as he waited for Sephiroth to return from his shower. Zack was doing squats on the ground as Cloud rested his head on his knees. Cloud looked up as the door opened and Sephiroth came in dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, his long silver hair slightly wet from the shower.

"Zachary you just took a shower." Sephiroth stated.

"I was bored and Spike won't talk." Zack whined.

Cloud stated at his knees absently as he heard footsteps approach. He looked up when the bed sank as Sephiroth sat on it. Sephiroth stared at him and Cloud looked away with a blush. He felt Sephiroth put his hand on his head gently. He unconsciously leaned into the touch as Zack sat on the other side of the bed.

"Relax Spike." Zack said soothingly.

"I…" Cloud began.

"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to." Sephiroth said.

"Thank you." Cloud responded with a smile.

Cloud smiled at Sephiroth who gave a small smile back. He felt a hand on his chin pull him closer to the silver haired man. Some of Sephiroth's hair fell over his shoulder and Cloud caught a faint smell of rose, vanilla, and a few other fragrances.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Cloud leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. He sat on his knees as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his waist. Cloud felt Zack's arms wrap around his lower waist, hands resting just above Cloud's clothed member.

Zack began to kiss Cloud's neck as Cloud and Sephiroth broke the kiss. Cloud gasped as Zack's hand wandered lightly onto his member. The hand made circular movements over the clothed member. Cloud moaned quietly before Sephiroth captured his lips again. Sephiroth's hand moved down to Cloud's ass and slipped under the waistband of his pants to massage it making Cloud gasp into the kiss. Sephiroth took this chance to push his tongue into Cloud's mouth.

As they began a battle of dominance Zack's hand slipped under Cloud's pants and wrapped around Cloud's semi-hard member. He began to slowly pump the blonde who began to grow harder from both of the other men's stimulations. Zack began to bring Cloud to climax but before Cloud could release a knock came at the door.

Zack froze as Sephiroth broke the kiss with Cloud. Cloud collapsed against the silver haired man gasping. Both men still had their hands down the blonde's pants as Sephiroth glare at the door.

"What?" Sephiroth asked calmly but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun Sephiroth, but we need to discuss the mission." Genesis called through the door.

Zack groaned as Sephiroth sighed. Zack let go of Cloud's still hard member making the blonde whimper.

"Sorry Spike." Zack apologized.

Sephiroth pulled his hand out as well and Cloud collapsed onto the bed as the hands supporting him disappeared.

"Go shower." Sephiroth told the blonde.

The blonde nodded with a blush as he got off the bed with some difficulty. Sephiroth grabbed his arm and pulled him in for another kiss before releasing him. The silver haired man stood and as Cloud turned to leave spanked him lightly.

"Make sure you take care of your problem." He stated as the blonde looked at him confused.

Cloud nodded before walking to the door. He opened it and nodded to Angeal and Genesis as he blushed. He hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the water and waited till it was a warm temperature before stripping. As he pulled his pants and boxers off he gasped as they rubbed against his hard member.

Once he had stepped into the shower he let the water cascade down his body. He brought is hand up and grabbed his cock. He began to stroke himself as he closed his eyes. He imagined it was Zack's hand stroking him as Sephiroth watched. Cloud's other hand moved to his nipples as he leaned his back against the wall. He moaned as he began to stroke himself faster.

"Zack…" He moaned as he began to reach his climax.

"Seph…" He gasped as he slid down the wall.

He quickened his pace till it became too much. He cried out as he released his seed all over his hand and some of it on the floor of the shower. He leaned his bed against the wall as the water hit his lower body washing away his seed. He shakily stood after calming down some and finished his shower.

He changed into clean clothes before heading back to his room. When he got there he heard Angeal's voice faintly through the door. Cloud leaned against the wall as he waited for Angeal and Genesis to exit. He hadn't waited long before the door opened. Genesis smiled at him as he and Angeal left.

"Sorry about earlier kid." Genesis apologized.

"I…I don't know…what you mean…" Cloud said nervously.

"Get some rest." Angeal advised.

"Yes, sir." Cloud agreed.

Cloud watched as they entered the room across from his before entering his room. He saw that Zack was laying down on his bed while Sephiroth was sitting up in his bed reading. Cloud moved to the bed in the middle and sat down on it. He watched the floor as he waited for the silence to be broken.

"Don't worry about it spike." Zack reassured.

"Yes, don't worry. It's time we turned in." Sephiroth agreed.

"Sorry…" Cloud mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Sephiroth reassured.

The three lay down and they fell asleep. Cloud fell asleep with a feeling that something was going to change their lives the next day. Cloud awoke early the next morning and dressed in his uniform. After getting breakfast and the SOLDIERs up they left the inn. Tifa and her dad met them at the center of the town.

"You three be careful at the mansion." Angeal stated.

"We will, you be careful going to the reactor." Sephiroth replied.

Sephiroth led Cloud and Zack to the mansion in the distance. When they arrived Cloud shivered as he remembered the stories told of the mansion. Though it wasn't very old the outside was a gray color making it seem to be older then it was. He glanced nervously at Zack who was just looking at the mansion as Sephiroth walked to the door.

They followed the silver haired man into the mansion. The inside of the building was really well taken care of and had been well furnished. Cloud looked around the entrance hall a bit unsure of what to do.

"I'll take upstairs." Sephiroth said as he walked to the stairs.

"Spike and I'll split downstairs." Zack agreed.

"I'll search the right side." Cloud said as he headed to the door on the right.

Cloud entered a small room that had a few pieces of furniture in it. He moved to the window and looked out and saw the back of the house. He sighed and moved to the center of the room. As he did he heard the floorboards creak. He stopped a little ways from the center and put his foot in front of him and heard it creak slightly. He put a bit more weight on it before stepping forward when nothing happened he decided to just leave the room. As he began to move towards the door the floor gave a loud creak. He jerked back and landed hard on the floor, which was all it needed before the floorboards cracked. He cried out in alarm as he fell through the hole.

He landed on the ground below with a moan of pain. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room. He was in a basement of sorts or a hidden underground room. The walls were made of dirt and the ceiling was the floor of the room above. The only light that entered the room was from the hole.

He froze as he took in the only five objects in the room. There were five coffins placed at different spots in the room. Cloud squeaked as he stood up quickly and moved back against the wall. He moved along the wall to the door he could just make out through the little lighting he had. He pulled and pushed but found the door to be locked tight.

"Help!" He called in hopes that Sephiroth or Zack would hear him.

He sat down with his back to the door and pulled his knees to his chest tightly. He hid his face in his knees as he shook scared. He barely noticed the light darken as two people approached the hole.

"Cloud?" Zack called down worriedly.

"ZACK!" Cloud yelled excitedly as he stood up and looked at the hole.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm alright. I'm locked in here though!" Cloud called up to them.

"There's a door?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes!" Cloud answered.

"Seph you better go and find how to get down there." Cloud heard Zack tell the other man.

"What are you going to do?" Sephiroth asked.

"Go comfort our blonde." Zack stated.

Before either Cloud or Sephiroth questioned was he meant by that Zack had jumped into the hole. Cloud watched as he landed on the ground gracefully and stood up fully. He smiled at Cloud who gave a sound a relief as he ran to Zack. He hugged the black haired man tightly as the man ran his hands through Cloud's blonde spikes.

"You okay Spike?" He asked.

"I'm okay." The blonde replied.

"I'll get you two out soon." Sephiroth called down before moving away from the hole.

Zack looked around the room with an amused gaze. He walked over to one of the coffins and checked it out as Cloud walked up behind him. Cloud glanced at the ground and saw something glinting in the light. He picked it up and saw it to be a key, Zack looked up at him.

"What do you have there Spike?" Zack asked.

"A key." Cloud replied.  
>"It must belong to this coffin. Let me open it." Zack said as he took the key.<p>

"Zack!" Cloud whined scared.

"It'll be fine." Zack told the blonde.

Cloud watched nervously as Zack inserted the key and unlocked the coffin. He removed the key and began to push the heavy lid off. Cloud moved closer so he could look inside the coffin. They both stared in surprise at what was inside, no at who was inside.

Inside the coffin lay a man with long black hair tied back by a red bandanna. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. Covering his shirt was a long red cape that came to just below his knees. He wore black shoes with gold points at his toes and on his left arm was a gold claw. What freaked them out the most about the man was the fact that they could just see his chest moving.

"He's asleep…" Cloud muttered.

"Well let's leave him that way." Zack said as he proceeded to closet he coffin.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted as he stopped Zack from closing the coffin and opened it up.

"What are you doing Spike?" Zack asked.

"That man's alive! Don't shut him inside the coffin!" Cloud told Zack firmly.

"Whatever you say." Zack agreed.

As the two were fighting, though technically cloud was the only one yelling, the man inside the coffin had groaned. This cause Cloud and Zack to look at the coffin in confusion. They watched as the man's eyes opened revealing them to be red. He sat up stiffly and looked at the two that stood next to the coffin.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Zack yelled as he backed away quickly.

Cloud could only watch the man transfixed as their eyes met. The man slowly stood up easily towering over the blonde. Cloud felt slightly intimidated by the man but also felt he was safe.

"Who are you?" The man asked the blonde.

"Cloud Strife." The blonde replied without thinking.

"Where's Hojo?" The man asked.

"Prof. Hojo?" Cloud asked confused.

"Do you work for him?" The man asked.

"No sir…who are you?" Cloud asked the man.

"Vincent Valentine." The man answered gruffly.

"Cloud, get away from him!" Zack ordered.

"Why are you here?" The man asked the blonde as he ignored Zack.

"I fell through a hole in the mansion." Cloud answered.

"What about you vampire?" Zack asked as he pushed himself in front of Cloud to look at the man.

"I don't know…all I remember was confronting Hojo and getting injured…" Vincent responded.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered.

Zack looked at the blonde before nodding and moving out of his way. The three of them just sat there in silence as they waited. Vincent didn't seem to want to talk to either of them as he tried to recall what happened. Cloud kept glancing at the long haired man as he felt something weird and his face flushed slightly.

Zack looked up as they heard the cry of monsters from outside of the door. Cloud moved back remembering his gun was upstairs as Zack took a protective position in front of the door. Vincent moved closer to Cloud and took a protective stance as well.

They heard the sound of battle die away soon after and waited to see what would happen. They heard the door handle rattling and Zack prepared to strike. The door opened and Sephiroth stepped forward. Zack immediately and Cloud loosened his grip on Vincent's cape a little bit as Vincent also relaxed.

"What happened out there Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"Apparently there are monster down here. Who's he?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at Vincent.

"Vincent Valentine. He was asleep in one of the coffins." Zack told him.  
>"Well then he can leave with us." Sephiroth said gruffly.<p>

Sephiroth turned to leave the room and Zack followed. As the two exited the door Vincent went to follow after them but felt a tug on his cape stop him. He turned and looked at Cloud who just looked at the cape in his hands. Vincent moved back to the blonde and bent forward a little to see if he was okay. As he did so the blonde moved his head up and their lips met.

Vincent's eyes widened as did the blonde's at the feel of their lips locked together. The blonde soon closed his eyes and relaxed his body as Vincent deepened the kiss. He had been asleep for who knows how long and actually have physical contact was a welcome relief. Not only that but he felt somehow drawn the blonde.

He pulled the blonde closer and pushed him up against the wall. As he did this his hand began to explore the blonde's body. Cloud moaned into the kiss as he let Vincent's hands roams his body. They were completely lost in the feeling till they heard someone clear their throat.

Vincent pulled away and turned slightly to look at Sephiroth and Zack who stood in the doorway. Vincent just gave them a hard stare and Cloud blushed and averted his eyes. Sephiroth smirked as he looked at Cloud.

"Naughty boy, Cloud." The silver haired man stated.

"Seph…" Cloud started.

"If you need some help you could have just asked us." The silver haired man continued.

"Yeah Spike…but since you seem to like Vincent here…we really shouldn't stop you." Zack added.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"Vincent seems to have a growing problem." Zack pointed out.

"Who wouldn't with such a cute chocobo wanting them?" Sephiroth asked.

"Are you three?" Vincent began.

"Yes…but we don't mind sharing." Sephiroth said as he smirked at Cloud.

Vincent only nodded slightly before he and the other two looked down at the little blonde. Said blonde blushed and looked nervous.

"I…I think….we should go…" He stuttered as he moved away from Vincent.

The three men followed him slightly and he moved till he saw an opening for the door. He bolted for it knowing he was no match for the SOLDIERs and not sure how fast Vincent was. Just as he almost reached the door he was pulled back into a chest by strong arms. Zack shut the door keeping the keys on a hook nearby.

"No trying to run." Zack said with a laugh.

"I…" Cloud started.

"You were bad for trying to escape. Now you'll get your punishment." Sephiroth purred.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud into the room and placed him on the coffin that Vincent had covered up. Cloud looked at the three men surrounding him nervously. He was used to the hungry predatory looks from Sephiroth and Zack but Vincent's was at least hundred times more powerful than Sephiroth's. Cloud gulped nervously as Zack walked up behind him and patted his head. He looked up and Zack's eyes reassured him slightly.

"Well let's get started with punishing him." Sephiroth stated.

Before Cloud could react Zack was pulling his clothes off quickly but gently. He noticed Sephiroth took his top layer off and saw that Vincent did the same except for his claw which stayed on. Once he was sitting on the coffin naked before the two shirtless men Zack removed his own shirt.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked as he knelt in front of the blonde.

"Yes?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Love you." Sephiroth replied as he kissed the blonde passionately

Before Cloud could fully get into the kiss Sephiroth moved away and Cloud felt Zack's hands roam his body. Sephiroth moved down and took Cloud's limp member into his mouth causing the blonde to moan. Cloud looked in Vincent's direction as he heard something unzip and saw Vincent had pulled out his own semi-hard member.

Cloud wrapped a hand around the cock and took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He felt Zack suck on one of his nipples as Vincent's hand rested on the back of his head. He took more of the hard member into his mouth as Sephiroth began to deep-throat him. He moaned around the cock in his mouth resulting in Vincent letting out a quiet moan.

Zack pulled away from Cloud's cock and moved his hand down to his ass where he teasingly rubbed one of his fingers against Cloud's hole. Cloud gasped and took the rest of the cock into his mouth as he began to bob his head faster. He felt Sephiroth pull away and continue to just stroke him as he came near his release. As he released into Sephiroth's hand Zack inserted a finger into Cloud's hole.

Cloud moaned around Vincent's member causing Vincent to release into his mouth and Cloud swallowed almost all of his seed. Zack moved Cloud's head and kissed him as he tasted Vincent's seed and after that Sephiroth had Cloud lick his hand clean. Zack pushed another finger into Cloud and began a scissoring movement as Cloud took Sephiroth into his mouth and Vincent took Zack's own hard erection into his mouth.

Sephiroth moved Cloud's head up and down quickly as the blonde moaned sending vibrations through his cock. Vincent massaged Zack's balls as he deep-throated him causing the man to moan as he continue to stretch Cloud. Sephiroth released as he pulled Cloud's head fully onto his member as Vincent deep-throated Zack and caused him to release.

Zack pulled his fingers out of Cloud as Vincent moved off of him and Sephiroth stepped away from the blonde. They all looked at the blonde as he lay back on the coffin gasping for breath. He looked up at the three men with lust filled glazed eyes as he caught his breath.

"So who wants him first?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure…I mean we've already had him but Vincent hasn't." Sephiroth said sexually.

"You wouldn't mind?" Vincent asked.

"Nope and besides I'm sure the puppy would like a treat." Sephiroth stated.

"Wait a minute…" Zack began before Sephiroth kissed him passionately.

"Down on your hands and knees pup." Sephiroth ordered after breaking the kiss.

Zack complied and got onto his hands and knees facing so he was watching Cloud as Vincent climbed onto the coffin. Cloud winced as Vincent began to push into him but began to adjust to the pain as his hole was slowly filled with the man's cock. Vincent began to slowly thrust in and out taking himself deeper into the blonde as Zack watched.

Zack watched the two so intently that he forgot about the silver-haired man that now was in position behind him. He let out a yelp of pain as Sephiroth sheathed himself fully in Zack's hole without giving him any warning. Cloud's head turned to watch Zack as Vincent's thrust began to speed up and become stronger with each thrust.

Zack began to moan as Sephiroth sped up his thrusts as he thrusted in with even more force. Cloud began to moan as Vincent began to kiss his neck and lightly nip it as he used even more force with his thrusts. Zack felt Sephiroth's teeth along the back of his neck as a hand wrapped around his growing erection. Vincent's hand began to slowly stroke Cloud's erection as he pounded into the blonde.

It didn't take long for Cloud to climax with the pleasure of Vincent biting his neck and the hard thrusts he was receiving. He released his load all over Vincent's hand, his chest, and Vincent's chest as Vincent began to thrust harder and fast into his hole. Zack cried out as he released into the floor and his arms gave out as Sephiroth continued to mercilessly pound into him.

Vincent came with a growl into Cloud as he gave one last hard thrust into the blonde and remained there as he released. Sephiroth gave a loud groan as he released into Zack but continued to thrust in and out as he released before pulling out. Vincent pulled out of Cloud once he finished releasing and licked his hand as he tasted the blonde.

"Switch." Sephiroth suggested.

"Of course." Vincent agreed.

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and moved him to one of the coffins next to the wall. He sat back and leaned against the wall as he sat Cloud in his lap facing Vincent and Zack. Cloud was lifted so his legs were spread over Sephiroth's spread legs and the tip of Sephiroth's cock was at his entrance. He cried out in pain as he was impaled onto the cock as Zack was led over by Vincent.

Vincent pushed Zack against Cloud so that their own hardening erections were rubbing between them. He then penetrated Zack quickly causing him to arch against the blonde. Vincent began to thrust in and out making Zack move against Cloud's erection. Sephiroth smirked and began to move Cloud up and down so that he two rubbed against Zack.

Zack and Cloud moaned as they were penetrated hard and fast and as their erections rubbed against each other. Zack kissed Cloud on the lips and Cloud returned the kiss though with a bit of trouble as he was bounced on Sephiroth's cock. With the added pleasure of their cock's rubbing against each other the two released over each other's chest as the other two men continued to pound into them.

Sephiroth released with a moan as he impaled Cloud fully onto his cock as his head rested on his back. Vincent moaned as he released when Zack's muscles clenched during his release and slammed him into Cloud. After releasing his complete load he pulled out of Zack and pulled him off the blonde so that Sephiroth could pull the blonde off his own cock.

"Ever tried doubling?" Sephiroth asked Vincent.

"Doubling?" Vincent inquired as he watched Cloud and Zack.

"Yes where you and I both penetrate the same hole together?" Sephiroth explained.

"Sounds fun which one?" Vincent asked.

"Which do you think?" Sephiroth said as he looked over Cloud.

Cloud felt arms grab him and pull him to the two men as Vincent leaned against one of the coffins. He felt himself be impaled onto Vincent's cock but he wasn't prepared for when Sephiroth thrust himself in along with Vincent's cock.

"AHH!" He cried out in pain.

"Shh…it'll be okay." Sephiroth reassured as he kissed Cloud.

The two men began to thrust into the blonde as Zack watched them with lust filled eyes. Sephiroth looked over at him and smirked at him as he watched the puppy.

"What about me?" Zack whined.

"Make your mouth useful and you have a hand." Sephiroth suggested.

Zack glared slightly but crawled over to where they were and took Cloud's member into his mouth. With the thrusts from the two men Cloud's cock bounced right into his mouth. His hand wrapped around his member and he began to stroke himself.

Cloud moaned as he felt the two cocks thrust into him and Zack's tongue wrapped around his head. Vincent and Sephiroth moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other as they both thrust into the blonde. Zack moaned around Cloud's cock as he heard the moans from the other three.

It didn't take long for Cloud to release into Zack's mouth from all the pleasure he was receiving. Sephiroth and Vincent both imbedded themselves into Cloud as they released with a cry. Zack was the last to release as he released onto the floor and into his hand.

Zack pulled away from Cloud as Sephiroth pulled out and pulled Cloud off of Vincent. Cloud lay against Sephiroth exhausted as he took a deep breath.

"Are we done?" Cloud asked exhausted.

"Not yet…" Sephiroth stated.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"We can't always have the two of you being the bottoms." Sephiroth explained.

"What are you implying?" Vincent asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Easy…one of us has to be the main top." Sephiroth challenged.

"How do you suggest we decide?" Vincent asked as he accepted.

"How about Vincent takes Sephiroth?" Zack suggested with a laugh.

Sephiroth glared at Zack as the long-haired man smirked and Zack pulled Cloud away from the silver-haired man. Sephiroth fought as Vincent was suddenly on top of him using all of his strength which overpowered Sephiroth quickly. Before he could react Vincent had thrust into Sephiroth causing him to gasp.

"You've never been taken." Vincent chuckled.

"Bastard…" Sephiroth growled.

Cloud was laid down onto his back as Zack took his member into his mouth again and positioned his own in front of Cloud's. They began to suck each other off as Sephiroth gasped as Vincent began to speed up. It didn't take long till the two came into each other's mouths and Sephiroth released onto his own chest from the new pleasure of having someone thrusting into him. Vincent released as Sephiroth's muscles clamped around him and he came with a cry.

Vincent pulled out as Sephiroth sat up and glared at him before they looked at the younger two men. Sephiroth smirked as he got an idea and looked at Vincent with a smile. Vincent just looked back unfazed.

"Zack hasn't had the chance to enter Cloud yet." Sephiroth said.

"You mean I can?" Zack asked.

"Of course and while you are I'll enter Vincent." Sephiroth stated.

Vincent was about to say something but Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow before nodding at Zack who had just entered Cloud who lay on his back on the ground. Vincent smirked and walked over and thrust his own member into Zack's entrance without warning.

"Hey! What gives?" Zack asked.

Before he got his answer Sephiroth slammed into Vincent causing him to slam into Zack and sending him into Cloud. Cloud cried out at the force of the thrust before moaning. Sephiroth pulled out and began to set the rhythm for the other two. It didn't take long before they each had a rhythm for thrusting into each other and ultimately into their blonde.

Cloud cried out from the extra strength of the thrust as he released just as Zack wrapped a hand around his member. Zack yelped as he felt the thrust from the other two quicken and strengthen as Cloud clenched around his aching member and he released into the blonde. Vincent groaned as he felt Zack's muscles clench his cock as Sephiroth continued to pound into him sending him over the edge. Sephiroth released after the other three still sending waves of pleasure from his thrust into them as he came.

The three collapsed onto the ground exhausted from all they had done before Sephiroth and Vincent stood up. They dressed and then dressed the younger two before helping Zack up though it was difficult. Vincent then pulled Cloud into his arms and they left the room and the mansion to return to the inn.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one shot (my first of this pairing in fact!). Well I might do a sequel to it if I can come up with a good story.**

**This was made for my friend Shiro just for being a great friend!**


End file.
